deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bulls12345/Battle of Wits!! Light Yagami vs John Constantine
Two legendary GOD TRICKSTERS go head to head in a battle of wits, deception, and pure cunning from both the comic book and manga genre. What they lack in physical prowess...they make up for their pure intellectual wit and insane "macguffns". The master of the gambit roulette, the young boy who became a god, Kira aka Light Yagami, takes on the devious Hellblazer, the World's Greatest Con Man, John Constantine! In a battle of pure intellect, who tricks who, who decieves what, and whom of these two will fall for each other's cunning traps! No Rules, No Safety, No Mercy, Its a Duel to the Death...To Decide Who Is...THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Light Yagami Light Yagami (夜神月, Yagami Raito) is the main protagonist of the series Death Note. A bored and arrogant brat, his life soon changed after discovering the Death Note. After knowing its destructive powers, he decides to use it to rid the world of criminals. His killings are eventually labelled by people of Japan as the work of "Kira"—the name derived from the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "killer" (キラー, Kirā?). His goals expanded years later, in which now he dubbed himself "The God of the New World". Many of Light's greatest feats includes decieving many of the greatest detectives and intellectuals in the world. This includes tricking them into thinking he is an ally, presumably by showing of his intellect to impress others so that they can recruit him. He's also a daring risk-taker, once erasing his own memories of the Death Note to trick others into believing he is innocent. After killing his archenemy L, he finally suceeds in putting the whole world in his rule and making himself the "God of the New World" Personality Light is characterized as an extremely smart, yet bored young man, confident in his own sense of logic and how creative he is in regards to others. Intelligent and resourceful, Light Yagami is skilled at the art of deception and trickery. He is frustrated by the lack of justice in the world. Believing the world to be "rotten," he uses his Death Note as a means by which he can enact his will to purge the world of all sin, immorality, and crime. Light's main goal is to create and rule over a new world that is populated only with honest and kind people. Through use of the Death Note, Light quickly begins to develop a cruel and malevolent nature. He becomes completely devoid of love, compassion and mercy. He views himself as the only rightful savior of mankind and that all his actions are justified, no matter how inhuman they might be. He is shown to even be willing to sacrifice his own family and beloved friends to further his goals. Weapons Death Note - The Macguffin weapon of the series and Light's most dangerous weapon. It is a powerful supernatural book that can kill any human by writing their names in its papers. The inside of a notebook looks like that of a school notebook, and contains ruled white pages. The notebook is activated when someones name is written in it. Regardless of how many names are written in it, the notebook will never run out of pages. Death Notes are made from an unknown material, however they feel and look like regular notebooks and it is possible to rip and burn the pages. Human science cannot analyze a Death Note. *The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die. *This notebook will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. *If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. *If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. *After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. *Mispelling the person's name won't kill him/her. Mispelling the name 4 times and the person would become immune. Light's Watch - When Light loses his memories by relinquishing his notebook, he plans to regain the ownership by killing its new owner. In order to do this, he cuts a piece of the Death Note and places it in a compartment that opens from the bottom of his watch. The compartment only reveals itself when he pulls the crown of his watch four times with less than a second in-between pulls. Investigation Archives - When Light became the replacement of L for the Kira team, he gained all of the task force's information and files. He has every top secret from the FBI, Interpol, and the SPK. He also conntrols many men to do his dirty work. Disguises - Light can disguise himself when stalking his victims or to avoid suspitions. His greatest disguise is probably his youth, as he can use it to mask himself of innocence. Feats His intellectual feats includes: * Finally killing his archnemesis L; the World's Greatest Detective and one of the greatest intellectuals of his time. Light also kills one of L's successors Mello, another intellectual of his own right. * Tricking the Shinigami Rem into sacrificing herself to kill L * Evading many of world's greatest investigation teams such as Interpol, FBI, and the SPK. An example of this is when Light tricked the American FBI agent Roy Penber into writing his and his team's name in the Death Note, leading to their deaths. * Scaring the U.S. President to give him secret information of the SPK, such as their names, thus leading them to their demise. * Making the world live under a dark age of the "Kira's Law", finally making himself the "God of the New World". * Others I missed? Intellectual Pros * Light is a young protege, he is very smart with a large IQ. * Light is extremely confident in his plans, and he's also a risk-taker. He knows how to use his weapons very well, and isn't lazy to get off his ass and research his victims. * A sociopath, Light is ready to sacrifice anyone for his own needs. * He's always the guy who, in every victory he gets, always wants to see the look of his victim's face as they learn that he's actually Kira, before dying. Cons *Light is arrogant, brash, and competitive. A cocky sociopath, he easily breaks down when when his plans don't go his own but is ready to go through. Light is also merciless, intending to sacrifice even friends and family to complete his own "justice". *Many of his feats like the time where he relinquish ownership of the Death Note to erase his memories thus becoming innocent, is by far a risky feat and needs the use of massive luck. As anytime after that anyone who could have touched the Death Note can gain ownership and Light's memories would have been gone forever. Ryuk Ryuk too will be in this battle, as both Ryuk and Light are inseperatable throughout the series, and there might be a time in this battle that Ryuk and COnstantine will fight. Ryuk is a shinigami, also known as a Death God. Ryuk is a smart and devious Shinigami who got bored and decide to drop a Death Note in the human world. He is mischevious and very smart, able to even trick the Shinigami king for his personal gain. Throughout the series both Ryuk and Light appeared to be allies of sort, but is actually ready to decieve each other when the time passed. Light himself though that he has Ryuk on a leash, and Ryuk himself would try to protect Light from time to time. Ryuk took an affectional liking on Light, being constantly impressed by his intellectual prowess. But in the end, Ryuk only wanted to see Light's downfall. When Light was cornered and was shot many times in the series finale, Light desperately begs Ryuk to write the names of the investig ation team and the SPK members in the Death Note, Ryuk apparently starts writing them down, but Ryuk reveals he simply wrote Light's name instead. Ryuk was actually expecting Light might have thought of some way out of his situation, seeing his feats of wits that Light could've escaped from anything, but seeing as Light was desperate enough to go to Ryuk for help, he decided it was all over for him, and that he was never sided with anyone in the first place. Ryuk then returns to the Shinigami Realm after killing Light. *Omnipresence - Ryuk can materialize and dematerialize their bodies at will. He is capable of walking through walls and other objects, and can appear at any place in the given time. *Invincibility - Ryuk cannot be harmed by any physical attacks as they are celestial and extra-dimensional. *Shinigami eyes - As a shinigami, Ryuk naturally possesses shinigami eyes. These eyes let them see the name and the date of death of any person as long as they are visually recognizable and also from video footages. A shinigami can also give these eyes to humans in exchange of half of their lifespans. Ryuk once tried to offer the eyes to Light, but he refuses them as he does not want to trade his life span. John Constantine John Constantine is the streetwise magician, con man, and occult detective living in London, England. A cynical and morally ambigous Englishman, he is known for his tan trench coat, blonde hair, Sting look alike, ever present cigar, and his feats of trickery. He was once tempted by magic and supernatural in his youth, resulting in the death of a girl he was trying to save. This sole mistake changed his life forever. He travelled around every occult circles in UK and the world and learned every magical trade there is. He built upon his reputaton in the underworld, and became the titular Hellblazer. His name instill fear in the supernatural world. John Constantine has made enemies allthoughout his adventures. Both catching the eye of Heaven and Hell. He managed to trick and escape from the clutches of Satan aka The First of the Fallen many times, evaded damnation, made both Heaven and Hell a fool, and virtually scamming the whole universe by simply existing. He scammed, fooled, and tricked many gods before. But in every victory his friends always pays the price. He is "The World's Greatest Con Man". And in the comicbook community he is called virtually by many as the " Greatest Prepster in Fiction" Even with pressure, lack of time and preparation, Constantine can think of a strategy to defeat his enemies in a fight, letting him outwit both Heaven and Hell while striking fear into them. He's a master tactician and strategist and he can plan a strategy on the go. Although his IQ is never stated he is known to possess great intellect. Constantine has fought against many of the most powerful; gods and great intellectual minds alike. His achievements stand amongs gods. Personality John Constantine is a cynical and morally ambigious magnificent bastard. He is an adrenaline addict, often going to this adventures because of curiosity even though it is life-threatening. He is good at making friends, but isn't good at keeping them as many dies just because of being near him. Even though a selfish bastard sometimes, he has a moral code to do something good in his sinful life. But his most recognizable personality is his unflinching and fearlessness. He has the guts to stare into omnipotent beings with a nod, a wink, and a wise crack, before flipping them off with a finger. Weapons As a magician and occult detective, John has knowledge of magical spells, rituals, and curses (Note: I only listed spells that are only useful in this fight); * Divination — Use to find any magical and supernatural disturbances. * Curse — John uses curses and spells to kill his enemies * Mind Control — through the use of hypnotism, occlumency, brain washing, or just old deception. * Evocation — John can summon celestial beings like djinns, demons, and angels for his gain. John can also call upon Gods on special occasions. * Necromancy — John can summon spirits, ghosts, and zombies. * Pyrokinesis — creating fires or hellfires sometimes from his cigarette or lighter to attack his enemies. * Invicibility — used sigils to make himself invisible, and he can spot many invisible forces. * Protection magic — John can use sigils and magical circles to protect himself from both physical and supernatural attacks. He can use it to prevent himself from being tracked, and can even use magic to block off omnipresence. * Stage magic — John can also use stage magical tricks such as sleight of hand, pick pocketing, and escapology. * Synchronicity Wave Travelling — Constantine's signature magic. This allows him to make his own uncanny luck and reshape the battlefield to his own accord. John can also use it to locate someone. Feats * John defeated Satan also known as The First of the Fallen in the underworld 5 times. This is not an easy feat, as the First has omnipotence and omnipresence, and could have killed Constantine with a stare. But though guile and trickery John managed to save his ass from the Prince of Evil. ** In his fourth time in defeating the First, John actually managed to kill Satan. ** The First is later ressurected and the two fought for the 5th time, ending in the The First's defeat. The First actually gave up his grudge against Constantine after. * John blackmailed God (Yes the Divine Judeo-Christian God aka The Almighty) into saving his own ass from damnation. * After finding out that by killing his brother in the womb rewrote history, it resulted in him scamming the whole universe by simply existing. * Constantine has tricked many gods; such as the Rainbow Serpent, The Hindu Goddess Kali, The Fates, Cthulthu Gods, and the God of Death Mictlantecuhtli. Some he actually sealed off and destroyed. Intellectual Pros * He's an expert con man and master chess player with many years of experience. He's been scamming Heaven, Hell, and eventually the New 52 DC Universe for a very long time. And he has fought a lot of enemies both omnipotent and intellectual over the years. * He is unflinching in the face of danger, and isn't shy to use the dirties of tricks. * Another of John's greatest weapons, his reputation, is used to scare and blackmail many names in the supernatural world. Cons * Sometimes he makes the lazy and easy-way-out decision, especially when lacks motivation. * Sometimes he's affected when his friends gets killed in the process. But is eager enough to push on. * As a maginicent bastard, he tends to piss of his enemies someway soon. X-Factors #Intelligence #Mental Health #Physical Health #Creativity and Charisma (Talent) Scenario * A close friend John Constantine has been killed by Kira and he wants to make Kira pay. Using his synchronicity, he deduces Kira is in Japan, and he travels there. * The battle takes place during the unofficial alternate ending of the manga, where Light has defeated Near and became the ruler of the world. John Constantine here has not yet been affected by Flashpoint and the New 52 has not yet been established. * This is a battle of pure wits. So its not all about physical strength, but its the intelligence that counts. The battle ends when one succesfully outsmarts the other, and may result in death. * Light does not know (yet) the existance of John Constantine, nor his name and his agenda. * John Constantine already discovered Kira is Light (obviously) with his synchronity magic, but is skeptic and doubts if Light really is Kira. John does not know (yet) the existance of the Death Note. Can Light make John believe he isn't Kira, or can John get through Light's cover? Answer must be in your vote. * John Constantine, as an occult detective, can see Ryuk. There would be a time in this battle that John and Ryuk would fight in the only physical confrontation of this battle. Will John be triumphant over Ryuk, or will Ryuk kill John and gains his lifespan? ** QUESTION THAT NEEDS TO BE ANSWERED: The shinigami eyes are an important factor in the battle that can be used by Ryuk and maybe also Light. But can John's protection magic, which is strong to block off omnipresence, also block off the dreaded Shinigami eyes? * Although John knows necromancy, he can't summon the spirits of L or other of Kira's victims, because they are all in Mu (which means nothingness). The author of the manga is a Buddhist, thus his works have Buddhism elements, this includes the belief that afterlife does not exist and instead people who dies becomes nothing. In the Death Note Universe afterlife does not exist and people who dies simply becomes nothing (Mu). Voting * Votes must be 2-3 paragraphs long with 3-4 sentences and legit reasons and the x-factors must be complete with reason included in each. * Counter arguments can reduce a vote to half unless well defended. * Its a Comic vs Manga Battle! Every comic, manga, and anime fans can vote and duke it out in the comment section. Battle Chapter 1: The Cause London, England: “How? How could this happen?! John please! Please tell me there’s a magic to turn him back. He has to come back. Please daddy please wake up! Come back to me!” A sobbing Epiphany said to his silent husband. “There’s… there’s nothing we can do luv. When its your time to go, its your time to go no matter what,” John Constantine said trying to calm his wife down. Epiphany wore her black funeral dress. Sobbing her whole life in front of her father’s coffin. Her father, the notorious gangster Terry Greaves, passed away four days ago of a heart attack. Hundreds of people paid their respects, criminals and lawmen alike. John stood there holding Epiphany as her father’s coffin is lowered to the ground. He knew what it feels like to loose family. Its something that cloggs the heart. To be buried, and Epiphany not to see him again. The image of her father dead and buried striked her like a bullet. She is then fill with anguish and distraught, before loosing consciousness and fainting. “Dammit! Fools! Get me a sodding doctor!” John said as he caught Epiphany in his arms. Medic rushed in and took her out. “Oh the damn classic Johnny boy example,” Papa Midnite, the New York voodoo crime lord said, who was also present in the funeral. “This is what happen when people get to close to you John. People die. No matter how powerful or how wasted they are, they were all bound down to die the moment they see your fucked up face.” “Shut your gob Midnite. Yeah I hated that bastard, but by God I didn’t do anything this time.” “Midnite’s right John,” Inspector Watford said. “Face it. Whenever you’re around the bloody world is armaggeddon. You fuck people John. Everything you do. When you sleep, when you eat, when you shit, someone dies! Its you to blame for all of this. You just can’t learn how to quit!” John Constantine didn’t know what to say. He was the king of the one-liners, and ironically he didn’t know what to say. Not even a grain of word or a measle of a sound. He had nothing to say. Putting his trench coat in such a hurry, he didn’t want these idiots to be all judgemental on him. He was innocent. Terry is gangster, a bloody killer. Someone besides him must have gotten in first and ended Terry. And John will fucking find out who. “You ponces better watch your backs when you sleep. Because if everything you said was true, then you yourselves are rotten dead,” John finally cracks a word. Chapter 2: The Bastard A Week later: Tokyo, Japan: In an rich luxury office inside the Tokyo Metropoloitan Building. Overlooking the puny middle-class people doing the worthless of all things, someone with eyes filled with hatred watches. “だからライト。今日は何をすべきかの任意のアイデア?(So Light. Any ideas of what to do today),” the shinigami Ryuk said while munching his apple. Light Yagami turns his office seat towards his friend. He clasped his hands together and laid his elbows on the table. He made a grin as he looks at the Death Note staring at him on top of the said table. “I had enough of killing gangsters this week,” Light said as he touches the Death Note with his fingers. “そこに誰かが実際に何か役に立つことをしている平和の治世 (Peace reign when someone out there is actually doing something damn useful).” Light stood from his chair. His back hunched and hands on his back held. He walks towards his trophy room. There stands all of his triumph in a big glass cabinet. In the cabinet lays down a gun, a white shirt, pictures of the SPK and many other collected newspaper clippings and trophy. Light then suddenly bangs the glass with his fists. Laughing hysterically with eyes widening and spit coming. “Lを参照してください！近く！父！私は正しかった！私はあなたの馬鹿が達成したことがないであろう事をやった！私は平和をもたらした！グッド君臨最高！I.。午前...神！！(See L! Near! Father! I was right! See all those below! I’ve done the things you idiots would have never accomplished! I brought peace! Good reigns supreme! I..am…God!!!!”) he said followed my more disturbing laugh. . . . Suddenly, the door accidentally opened. There appears a pale scared man. Holding a bunch of papers and nervously shaking. It was Matsuda. “申し訳ありませんが、私は中断することを意味するものではありませんでした。私の愚かさを許してください(Oh um, sir. Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt. Please forgive my stupidity),” he said with his face bowed down. “あなた馬鹿 (You idiot!)” Light said as he punched Matsuda in the jaw, sending him tumbling down and the papers flying all over the room. “私はあなたにどのように何回も言うだろう。それは人々にこっそりいいことはないでしょう！(How many times will I say to you. It’s never nice to…sneak…on…people!)” Light said as he grudgingly steps Matsuda continously in the head. “ごめん先生だことはおやめください! (I’m sorry sir please stop!)” a scared Matsuda said. Light’s rage disappeared and Matsuda got to his feet with the disarrayed papers in his hand. “I-I-その程度インタビューサー。Timeのインタビュー？卿？ (I-I-Its about the interviews sir. The Time interview? Sir?)” “すべての有名な歴史の本に名前キラをもたらすための時間 (Ah yes. Time to bring the name Kira into the famous history book of all. Time Magazine),” Light said with an evil smile in his face. “記者は、ちょうどと呼ばれるてきた。インタビューは8:00に明日の朝になります (The reporter has just called. The interview will be tomorrow morning at 8),” Matsuda said. “彼らは日を切っているSPKを教えてください。私にインタビューをしておきます。今、私の視界から抜け出す (Tell the SPK they have a day off. Leave the press works to me. Now get out of my sight),” “しかし...私達はちょうどこののニュースを残して、ケースに焦点を当てるべきである (But…should we just leave the press out of this and focus on the case),” Light then slaps Matsuda in the face. “誰も何をすべきか教えてくれません。理解できますか？ (Nobody tells me what to do. Understand?)” “はい (Y-Y-Yes sir),” Matsuda nervously said as he runs out of the door. Ryuk reappears and approaches Light. He doesn’t know what Light wants with this press thing. But he know Light has a plan. And Light’s ideas are always the blockbuster to him. Afterall, it’s the reason why he gave Light the Death Note. To entertain him. “あなたのその"インタビュー"の前に任意の計画は？(Any plans before that “interview” of yours)?” “実際にはありません。私は空のスケジュールを持っている (Actually no. I have an empty schedule),” Light said as he watches the city again like its guardian protector. “もしそうなら...私と一緒にマリオカートをプレイする気？(If so… care to play Mario Kart with me)?” “良いアイデア(Good idea),” Light replied. “あなたが楽しみを持つことができない場合、神であることを使用することは何ですか(What’s the use of being a god if you can’t have fun).” Chapter 3: The Confrontation Dowtown Tokyo John Constantine watches outside his windows the bright neon lights of Tokyo that illuminates the night. His cab swerves to get to his rendezvous point. John knew he wasn’t Terry Greave’s killer and it wasn’t his fault why he died. He is a magnificent bastard, but not that kind of bastard. And as a magnificent bastard, he knows how to get his hands cleaned. He researched on poor Terry’s death, and found out that his death is similar to thousands more victims of the so called “Kira”. Kira? What a bloody aweful excuse for a name. And to find that “Kira” he had to use what he’s the best at. Yesterday, using the scynchronicty wave travelling, scynchronicity lead him to this place. Scynchronicity is telling him that Kira was inside the Tokyo Metropolitan Building. But to John’s confusion there was no one but a hapless young teen in a diner suit. He had a hunch that the kid might be Kira. A kid as Kira? Life's gotta be kidding. John had a hard time swallowing it. What does this plain teenager got to do with thousande of death across the world. And how does he do it by hiding and making people a fool. And there’s no other King of Making Fools than John Constantine himself. No one makes a monkey out of an idiot better than John. John needs to find out. That’s why he is in this place, to interview that bastard and find fucking out. John steps out of the cab. He fixes his trenchcoat and proceeds to the canteen where he and that kid should meet. At a table, a hand waved at him and greeted him. It was that kid. John proceeds to the table. He sat down. A bottle of sake was opened by strange girls wearing maid uniforms. Fuck, these Eastern places have some dumb perspective of the West. After that Japanese food were laid on the table like sushi, tempuras, roasted mushrooms, grilled fish, and off course the puffers. “Welcome to Japan. My name is Light Yagami. Head of the Kira team. Might as well call me a Kira expert. And sorry if my English is rusty.” “John Cornelius. Time Magazine. Your English is just as good Mr. Yagami,” John said. Time to test this bastard. The battle of wits has begun. “So let’s get git this started shall we,” John said as he lights a cigar. “What can you say about this bloke Kira?” “Kira is the most prolific killer in history. I mean just look at it. FBI, Interpol, and CIA all failed trying to even get a glimpse of him.” “Some people say that Kira doesn’t even exist. That all those deaths are just coincidences. Seems to be likely too. People always die on bloody heart attacks” “Kira exists. Kira only kills those he deemed evil to his eyes. Because you see Kira wants to create a world where only the good has the right to live. Evil is rightfully punished and killed to prevent them from growing. Like the burning of weeds know what I’m saying. Before Kira crime rates were up and there was chaos. Statistics show that violence actually was reduced. He’s actually doing some justice.” Light calls himself a Kira specialist? For John it seems this kid knows more of Kira than he should. Must dig further. “But how does he kill these people without even being detected? There’s gotta be a way, or did he just rip off Carlos the Jackal. That would have been lame,” John said with twisted eyebrow trying to break the barrier. “Oh he has his tactics. Those tactics are “original” off course, something unseen and none ever knows. He has some …weapon. An original weapon. A weapon we are still trying to uncover. This weapon might surprise you I can assure.” “These world is getting really fucked up. First two World War in one century and today…this. But off course every “evil” man has their own modus operandi. What’s Kira’s bloody reason for doing these… justice? And by God if this is just another Hitler fascism then that would have really been lame. Not even worth the time to put ink on them Time printers.” Light’s eyes widened. “Kira is a smart man. In this world there are two types of smart man. The mathematician and the moralistic man. Kira is both. He has both intellect and principles. All he wanted to do was to cleanse the world. Because he believes that by destroying the core of evil, we can cut its source. And only the righteous can savor life. He’s like… god, you know. Unlike mere men who just watch as their fellow man dies in vain. Kira is like a god who watches and protects his flock, and keeps them afe from wolves. You see, Kira’s intentions are actually good. We shouldn’t judge him. He’s like a revolution, counterculture. The god that would reshape the world for the goodness of those righteous.” John later inhales a huge smoke from his cigar, and releases it at Light’s face. “Evil? You can’t destroy evil. You want to be a big blue boyscout like that bloke from Metropolis, you’ll end up chasing your tail. Evil is part of human. You can’t be human if you don’t have evil. Even the most respected “good” man has his shares of sin.” Light was apalled of what he sad. “Wut? Are you saying that it’s a good thing to be evil? Is the sake getting to your head? Evil is what destroys this world. Every crime out there, murder, adultery, child abuse, slavery, its all because of evil. Evil kills people and every people know evil is…evil. Nothing can come good from evil. If there’s one thing in this world its to remove evil completely.” John stares at Light with a grin. Light didn’t like that. “You ever wonder why fish eat other fish and don’t feel empathetic about it? Its because its okay for them to “murder”. Its all because they don’t think it as “evil”. But man knows evil because he is sentient. That’s what differs us from animals. Animals don’t know evil. Humans do. So evil shows how strong and powerful man is. And why he is different from animals.” John seems to have gotten a grip on this guy's throat. Just a little bit more. Light stands up from his chair and stared at John with hatred. “You are one crazy man to say evil is essential to this world. Evil kills. Evil deffacates. Evil destroys. So we must destroy evil. Period!” “You haven’t been listening huh mate? Evil is man. You can’t destroy evil because it is man. Everyone is born in this world with evilness, it’s the morality and nurture that hides it. Like hope, love, good, evil is also present in all of use. Its just that its getting too much bad reputation.” John again takes a beath from his cigarette. “Evil is essential? Yes. People can’t live being too nice all the time. Evil makes us strong. Every people is evil. Because a person is smart he is evil. God knew that when we took a bite from that fruit we all will be smart and will stand out from the animals, because we did something “evil”. Yes. In Adam’s time only god do “evil” things. But now we all do. Because of it the world change. It revolutionize from worse to good. Because of evil, people can see the darkness of life and turn our fates towards our goal. Just saying, without evil, we’ll all be animals today. And Kira? Well he’s just as pathetic. He can’t destroy evil. He’ll end up having to destroy every human in this planet including himself.” “Kira wouldn’t—“ Light stuttered. “Do what huh? Bloody fuck us all up?” John continued. Light goes back to his seat. He took a sip from his sake. He didn’t know what to say. John stood up. Seemingly had enough of the night. “Sorry for being a prick back then eh? Didn’t know it’ll be like this. Its getting late. Perhaps some other time?” “Yes. I’ll hold you to it,” Light said. John walks away from the canteen. He walks towards the street and started hailing cabs. He looks back… and was surprised to see the shinigami Ryuk from a distance. They both locked eyes together, before John puts a new cigarette in his mouth, lights it up, and leaves Ryuk dumbfounded. “あなたは光を見たこと (Light. Light. Did you see that),” Ryuk asked. “何を参照してください？(See what)?” Light said as he tries to get his focus back. “あなたはに話していたその男。彼は私を見て(That man you were talking to. He looked at me),” “何？!(What?!)” “はい、彼は私を見た。誰も私を見ることはできません。彼も私を見つめていた。これは、普通の人ではありません。私は彼については悪い感じを持っている(Yes he looked at me. No man than you and a few can see me. But he just didn’t see me, he stared at me. This is no ordinary man. I have a bad feeling about him.)” Light smiled. “だから氏コーネリアスは私たちから何かを隠している (So Mr. Cornelius is hiding something from us),” he said as his occasional devilish joy came back. “私は狩りが始まったと思います(I guess the hunt has begun yet again.)” To Be Concluded Category:Blog posts